


Timeout

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Older piece I found on my drive, She and Willow are married., Tara's a teacher in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow gets a response that was the last thing she expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeout

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece I found while cleaning out my hard-drive. Thought I'd share it.

Tara was working late at school one night, the pile of paperwork for her class seemingly endless atop her desk. Willow coming to see her was a somewhat welcomed distraction, considering the way the words in front of her were beginning to blend together. That is, until the other woman began to hover over her shoulder, whispering, kissing, and sucking on her ear.

“You know Miss. Maclay…I’ve been a bad girl…” She whispered, a playful grin appearing on her lips. Turning her head, Tara smirked back, a brow perfectly arching itself. 

“Oh?” Only nodding in response, Willow expected many things when she heard Tara getting out of her chair. A kiss, Tara’s arms around her, a playful nip at her own ear. The normal things that came with the teasing. The last thing she expected was being led across the floor and then gently sat down into a chair. Her brows furrowing in confusion as she opened her eyes, Willow felt her love giving her a small kiss before leaning back. Looking around her, it dawned on her that she was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. Looking at Tara, she saw her wife give her a small smirk before crossing her arms over her chest.

“If you’re bad, you can just sit in timeout until I say you can get out.” She explained, turning and walking back to her desk. Giving Willow one last look, a smirk accompanying it, she held up a small ruler, playfully waggling her brow. "Otherwise, I've got this..." 

Immediately, she went back to her paperwork, knowing Willow wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.


End file.
